The Bird Alchemist
by Tarnished Secret
Summary: Edward and Alphonse try a new method to increase their alchemic learning, and Edward gets mutated into a chimera and must run from a company trying to put him in a lab. Slight EdxWin n HavocxRiza
1. Chapter 1

Edward Elric casually glanced around Mustang's office, counting heads. Everyone was there. Second Lt. Havoc and Sergeant Fury were sitting on the couch next to him, and Lt. Hawkeye was sitting on the armrest. Colonel Mustang was behind the desk, and Breda was sitting in chair next to him. Warrant Officer Falman stood next to Breda. Lt. Colonel Hughes was standing near the door with Major Armstrong, and of course Alphonse was standing next to Ed's head.

Mustang, apparently finished counting heads, stood up and lightly cleared his throat. Half of the people in the room lifted their heads and stared at him. He didn't talk, looking as if he was waiting for something to happen.

"What is it, Colonel?" Ed asked, his patience being horribly tested.

"We're adding a new person to our ranks, FullMetal, and I am merely waiting until he arrives." Mustang replied professionally. _The Fuhrer must be coming with this new person…_Ed thought, recalling that Mustang always acts this way around the Fuhrer.

"Well, who is it?" Lt. Havoc asked, switching the leg that lay on top of the other one and twitching his cigarette.

"Major Samson!" The Colonel greeted the person that opened the door. _Average looking kid, really. Nothing special._ Ed thought, looking beyond the Major to the Fuhrer behind him. _I knew it, _He thought smugly, remembering at the last second to salute him.

"Hello Colonel," The new Major replied, shaking hands with him.

"Fuhrer! Are you staying long in Central?" Roy asked. _Suck up, suck up, suck up_. Ed thought, slightly smiling in spite of himself. He was "awoken" from his thoughts by Al slightly poking him, and he realized that the Fuhrer was leaving.

"Hey Mustang!" Ed called across the room. The Colonel twitched slightly and turned.

"**Colonel **Mustang, Edward."

"Yeah, anyway, anything else or can me and Al go?" Havoc nodded in agreement and Breda, Falman, and Fury looked happier that someone else was addressing the topic.

"Edward? The FullMetal Alchemist?" The new Major asked.

"Yeah." Ed replied, smiling. The attention **was** nice after all. Major, Samson, was it? shook Ed's hand.

"Nice to meet you," He said stiffly.

"And you. Colonel, is there something else, or can me an' Al leave?" Mustang sighed.

"I suppose **you** can go Edward, but I have a new case I want to go over with the others." Havoc groaned under his breath and Breda looked disappointed.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow!" Ed waved and left, Alphonse tailing behind.

"Brother, that was kinda rude." Al said, catching up with his brother.

"Well, it was only a new kid. Mustang shouldn't have made us wait for him. It's only 'cause the Fuhrer came. Mustang always tries to impress him." Al opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it.

"Why were you so eager to leave, though?"

"Because, Al, today's a big day, you know that." Ed grinned at the prospect of what they were doing later. Alphonse stayed quiet. "C'mon, Al, let's go get ready."

**Inspired in part by the books "Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment", "The Lake House" and "When the Wind Blows" by James Patterson, which I do not own. I don't own FullMetal Alchemist either. I do own Samson and other characters that will come into play, but who'd want to? **


	2. Chapter 2

All Ed knew, felt, heard, and saw—as weird as that may sound—was pain. His head, arms, and legs were **throbbing**. All he could see was black.

Ed tried to remember where he was…All he could think of was that his life was flashing before his eyes, ending with the memory of the meeting with that new Major that ended…God…How long ago? A decade?

Ed decided to stop wondering how long he had laid there. It hurt to think. Unfortunately, Ed needed to think now. Desperately. Where was he, what was he doing here…He had no idea…He felt like bashing his head against the wall, except for the fact that he couldn't move…

"Brother? Brother?" _Why won't that person shut up! I'm in pain…_ "Brother! ED!" Something heavy fell down next to him, and the vibrations made him shudder in pain. Lots of pain. "ED? ED! BROTHER! BROTHER, TALK TO ME! NOO!"

_Oh God…I know that person…It's…Uh…_

"Al?" Edward's voice was hoarse and extremely quiet.

"Ed!" Alphonse sounded extremely relieved. He picked up Ed gently, and carried him out of the room, into the cold of the night.

"No." Ed protested, slightly louder then he was before.

"Brother, you need to go see the Colonel." Ed stiffened.

"Al, what the hell happened?" Alphonse slowed down a little bit.

"Don't you remember?"

"Am I supposed to?" Ed asked louder, the arm that was hanging over Al's flapping uselessly and causing something to rub against Al's armor that made a weird noise.

"Well…I thought you'd remember, if you hadn't died." Al looked at his older brother, checking him for injuries. Funny thing was, he didn't **look** injured at all. "Do you hurt?"

"Like hell," Ed replied, stiffening again as Al sped up.

"Ed, I know you don't like Colonel Mustang, but I think he's the best to see right now."

"Why!"

"Brother… We were experimenting, remember?"

"N—" Ed stopped short, the memories kinda… flooding back.

_"See Al?" Ed asked, "Even if we use the Philosopher's Stone to get our bodies back to normal, we should probably still be able to perform human transmutation." Ed finished drawing the last intricate sign on a huge transmutation circle in the ground. _

_"So, we start with animals?" Al asked, holding onto a bird. _

_"Exactly," Ed grinned and stood up, glancing back over his work. "Okay, Al, set it down." Alphonse hesitated, holding the bird closely to his chest. _

_"Will it hurt him?" Ed sighed. _

_"I don't know, Al, probably not!" He added in a hurry. "Anyway, we need to do this!" Al sighed slightly and placed the bird in the middle of the circle, whispering to it. _

_Alphonse and Edward placed their hands on the edge of the circle and slightly pushed down, the circle lighting orange with energy. _

_Suddenly the bird flapped its wings and began to walk out of the transmutation circle. _

_Ed lunged forward and brought the bird back, but fell heavily, hitting his head on the ground. _

"Aw, fuck," Ed muttered, bringing up an arm gingerly to rub his aching head.

"You remember?"

"Yeah…Al, what happened?" Alphonse sighed again and stopped outside of a door Ed could only see half of from his position in Al's arms. Al carefully slipped an arm out from under Ed and knocked lightly.

"Come in," Mustang called. Al opened the door and walked in.

Everyone's faces dropped. Havoc, Hawkeye, and Mustang walked over to where Al was. "Omigod…" Mustang said quietly, looking at Ed.

"What's wrong with me!" Ed said loudly, trying to get away from Alphonse. The movement sent a spasm of pain throughout his body and he winced.

"Are you in pain, Ed?" Roy asked, looking him over quickly. Ed glared at the Colonel.

"No, I'm fine." He grimaced again as something that was being pinned by Al twitched and hurt like hell.

"You don't look so good chief," Havoc told him, tweaking the ever-present cigarette. Hawkeye's mouth was slightly open and she didn't say anything.

"What. Is wrong with me?" Ed said through gritted teeth.

"Alphonse, set him down." Mustang commanded. Al obeyed and then Ed had four heads swimming above him.

"I'm gonna puke…" He muttered. The Second Lieutenant's eyes grew wide.

"Uh…" He said uselessly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hawkeye, get a bucket or something," Mustang said, slightly disgusted. "What were you boys trying to do?"

"A transmutation, dumbass," Ed muttered, looking away from the Colonel.

"With a bird, I'm guessing? And Ed fell in?" Alphonse nodded and Ed still looked away. "Does Ed know what he looks like?"

Ed and Al shook their heads simultaneously. "Hawkeye, do you have a mirror or something?" Mustang called. Riza returned a couple seconds later with a mirror and a bucket.

"Here you go, Ed," Mustang said, handing him the mirror, looking amused. Ed took one look and threw up into the bucket next to him.

Ed had transmuted himself into…A bird thing. An avian chimera.

"Is FullMetal gonna start laying eggs now?" Havoc asked from somewhere above Ed. He threw up again and blacked out for the second time that night.

**Short but sweet…Or at least entertaining, right? Not really sweet…And I think my grammar was way off, but oh well…I feel bad about posting this… Ah, Havoc. I love Havoc. **

**_The Feral Alchemist_: How about something constructive next time?**

**_Freanch-fri-freak_: I love short and sudden ending first chapters! Ed is a cute bird. Thank you, is this soon enough? Mustang is a huge suck up! **

**_NC Ace_: Thank you so much! That's one of the nicest reviews I've ever gotten! Now, I know I said I was going to update "Downhill" but I started writing this and…Does this satisfy you? **


	3. Chapter 3

"He's certainly done a number on himself this time, Colonel."

"Feh. He shouldn't be doing reckless things like jumping into circles in the middle of a transmutation. I'm not saying he got what he deserved," Mustang added quickly, his eyes following Hawkeye's path to her gun's holster, "But maybe now he'll learn…When do you think he'll wake up?"

"When we stop saying stuff that he's interested in hearing," Hawkeye sighed. Roy looked at her.

"What?" She nodded towards the sleeping alchemist on the couch.

"He's listening in."

"Why…Edward, if you're awake, **act** like it." He demanded.

"Izzat a order?" Ed asked, slowly opening his golden eyes. Roy glared at him, but was soon cut off by a large suit of armor.

"Brother! You're okay!"

"Well, yeah," Ed gasped, crushed by his brother's hug. Al stood up quickly.

"How are you feeling, Ed?" Riza asked.

"Guh…" Ed muttered, trying to turn away from the looks of everyone.

"Edward, we should probably—" Ed looked at Mustang, and Mustang stopped mid-sentence. Ed's eyes were huge and fearful, and they…Scared Mustang. He couldn't remember ever seeing Ed as…**Vulnerable **as he looked right now.

"You're not going to take me to a **lab**, are you?" Ed asked, and if you could only hear his voice you wouldn't have thought that he was as scared as his eyes betrayed him to be. Alphonse made a funny choking/gasping noise inside his armor that echoed.

"Of course not, Ed," Hawkeye replied as Mustang opened his mouth. She tilted her head a little to the left. "How do you feel, honestly?" Ed opened his mouth to make a sarcastic remark and stopped. He had really fucked up this time, and as much as he hated to say it, he **may** need their help…And it looked like Mustang and Al already knew this.

"I'm fine," Ed muttered, his voice defiant. Roy sighed agitatedly.

"Are you insane, FullMetal? Your wings—Don't shudder when I say "wings" you have them now, deal with it—Are twitching like crazy and you're grimacing. You're obviously in pain." Ed scowled.

"Fine. I'm in a helluva lot of pain. Now what?"

"Well, Ed, now we can at least give you some medicine." Havoc showed up over Riza's shoulder.

"Yeah, so? I don't think it would help against wayward transmutations."

"Well, if your arm hurts, or your wings or something it could help, brother…" Al trailed off. Ed sighed. He wouldn't admit that that would help him a lot, even though he could tell that everyone in the room could tell.

"What time is it?" Edward asked, avoiding the subject of his pain entirely.

"4'o'clock the day after," Roy replied. "For now, Havoc, Hawkeye, and myself are the only ones who now about your…Condition." Roy added, thinking that he may want to know that. Ed shook his head lightly and sat up on the couch.

"You're…Not **going** to give me to a lab, are you?" He asked, eyes big. Riza and Roy exchanged glances and Havoc looked uncertain.

"Um…" Mustang stuttered.

"It never crossed our minds, Ed." Hawkeye interrupted, fixing Roy with a death glare. "There are ways to make sure that no one knows about…This."

"He's got **wings**!" Havoc tried not to laugh, and ending up making a strangling noise. Ed glared at him.

"Yeah, well…That's my problem now, isn't it? Right, Mustang?" Ed turned and glared at Roy.

"Yeah, it is, FullMetal. Not ours." Roy snapped.

"Colonel," Hawkeye started.

"It **is** his problem, his and his brother's." Mustang glared right back at Ed.

"Fine. See ya later, Colonel!" Edward declared. He hoisted himself off the couch with visible pain and staggered out the door. "C'm**on**, Al!" Alphonse saluted quickly and ran out to his brother. The remaining people watched as the door slammed shut.

"What the **hell** is wrong with you!" Hawkeye asked Mustang furiously. Not even realizing it herself, her right hand came up and slapped him.

It wasn't for another minute that anything else happened. Havoc's cigarette finally fell out of his mouth and hit the floor, Roy slowly reached up and touched where Riza had hit him, and Hawkeye stepped away from the Colonel.

"Colonel…I'm sorry…" Riza stammered, unconsciously still backing away.

"I take it you don't agree with me, Lieutenant." Mustang smiled a little.

"N-no, sir, I don't think you should have let Edward and Alphonse go like that." Roy sighed.

"FullMetal was being extremely arrogant, Lieutenant."

"That makes it okay?" Hawkeye asked, regaining her normal composure. Without waiting for an answer, she saluted him sharply and walked out the door, slamming it behind her loudly.

"Sooo…Now what?" Havoc asked in the quiet after Hawkeye.

"We wait," Mustang replied simply. "Get to your work, Lieutenant." Havoc mumbled under his breath, but listened to his superior.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

"Dammit," Riza muttered under her breath. "Where have those two gone to!"

**Short again, and it probably sucks but…I PROMISE the next chapter will be way better. Expect "Downhill to Central" to be updated soon…I can see your smiles, Mearii and Ace. I'm smiling too. Now you guys might get off my back! Just kidding. You guys motivate me :hug: All reviewers! **

**takky: Really? Omigosh, cool! I'm not going to say anything about his flying abilities…But I can tell you that no matter WHAT this chapter looked like, it will not be yaoi. Sorry. **

**Naya: Thankyouthankyouthankyou! **

**The Feral Alchemist: :slithers on ground: **

**NC Ace: I will update:points to author's note: No, you didn't offend me, I need that type of stuff. And thanks. **

**Freanch-fri-freak: Yes, Ed is adorable! Thank you! I think that Havoc is my little outlet for funny lines. Yay! Update MLN! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Ed…Why'd we leave?"

"Shut up, Al, you know why we left!" Alphonse sighed, the sound echoing in his armor.

"Where are we?" Ed stopped walking suddenly, and re-adjusted his red coat over his…Wings. He hadn't gotten that good a view in the mirror…He just saw his wings and freaked out. He wasn't sure what other bird characteristics he had gotten…He'd check it out later.

"We're in the slums, basically." Alphonse looked around. The streets were really dirty, and trash was everywhere.

"Brother….Why don't we just go back?" Edward laughed harshly.

"Back? Yes, let's go back and put me in a **lab** why don't we?"

"The Lieutenant wouldn't let you be put in a lab, brother!" Ed crossed his arms and huffed quietly. "Besides," Al continued, feeling that he had the upper hand, "You could do with some medicine…And food!"

_Dammit, bringing food into the conversation…_ Ed thought. His brother knew his weakness….He hadn't eaten in a day, a record for him.

"Well, Alphonse, what do **you** suggest we do!"

"Go back. Get you some medicine and some food, and figure out what's wrong with you." Al said quietly, knowing that Ed would reject his idea.

"Great idea, Alphonse." Edward spun around.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Al bowed quickly, but Ed didn't care for such formalities.

"What are you doing here!" Ed snapped.

"Brother…"

"I came to take you two back. Don't give me that look, Ed, we're not going to put you in a lab or anything. Did you really think you two could stay out here?" Hawkeye put one of her hands on her hip, the other dangerously near her gun.

"That bastard Colonel sent you, didn't he!"

"No, I came on my own. The Colonel is still at Central." Riza smiled a little bit. "Edward, don't make this any harder on yourself then it has to be…."

Ed crossed his arms again.

"Look…" Lt. Hawkeye bent down to Ed's level, who turned his head away childishly. "I know for a fact that Colonel Mustang cares about you boys, and seeing you like that just got him really mad at the fact that you would endanger yourself like that." A moment later she stood up again, sighing. "Fine, Ed, be a child and stay here."

"I'm not a child!"

"I'll just have to go back to Central by myself. I'm getting hungry, aren't you? There's probably lots of food in the mess hall…" Ed groaned.

"Fine. We'll go with you." He muttered. Al laughed a little, before Ed glared at him and shut him up.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

"Colonel?"

"Yes, Havoc, what is it?"

"What are you going to do when the others come in?" Jean put down his pen thankfully. Conversation means bye-bye paperwork.

"I told them they had the day off, which means that all of this work is yours…." Mustang looked at Havoc from over his paperwork. The 2nd Lieutenant sighed.

"Hawkeye, you'd better get back here or I'll…" Havoc leaped out of his seat when someone knocked on the door, eager for the chance to procrastinate doing the work as long as possible. Roy put down his pen and laced his fingers together, resting his head on them.

"First Lieutenant!" Havoc saluted her quickly. "And—"

"Edward and Alphonse…" Mustang finished for Havoc. "What a surprise."

"No surprises, Mustang." Ed warned him. "And none of your manipulating either!" Roy sighed dramatically.

"Dear, dear, **how** will I live? FullMetal, Havoc will go get you some dinner from the mess hall while Hawkeye gets you some medicine from the infirmary. Ed nodded. Surprisingly, he was tired again. Probably shouldn't have done all that running/walking/tripping.

When Mustang returned to his work after sending his subordinates out, Ed walked over to the adjoining bathroom.

"What's the matter, FullMetal, didn't get a good look the first time?" Roy asked without having to lift his eyes from the case file. Ed growled.

"Just checking…And no, I didn't get a very good look." The Colonel shrugged idly and continued writing.

Once in the bathroom, Ed locked the door, and then double-checked and locked it again. When he was semi-satisfied, he looked in the mirror.

His eyes were huge…He had never realized that birds had such big eyes. He looked like a freaking owl, without the feathers. Wincing slightly—His wings still hurt a little---He shrugged off the red coat.

The day before, when he looked in the mirror, he looked in and saw two huge foreign objects behind him. That alone had been enough to make him throw up. However, now that he looked at them, they weren't that bad.

The down feathers were a creamy whitish-tan, and the other feathers were a really pretty blondish-gold…With a start, Ed realized that they were the same color of his hair.

During their period of "running away" from Central, Ed had also realized that something was wrong with his auto-mail. The leg was larger then the other one, which was a royal pain in the ass, making him trip a lot.

However, his auto-mail arm was **smaller** then the other.

"Great…" He muttered, staring at his now-useless leg. "Winry's gonna have a field day…" Shaking his head in disbelief at his stupidness, Ed was about to put on his coat again, then smiled. He dropped the coat, and tried to spread out his wings to full wing-span. Hurt like hell, but…He couldn't wait to see the Colonel's expression…Roy had only seen parts of his wings, since they were all folded and stuff when Al brought him in.

Ed unlocked the door and walked into the room. Al gasped loudly, and Havoc and Hawkeye's jaws both dropped. Roy stopped writing and looked up, and his jaw dropped as well.

"Your wings are so pretty!" Al exclaimed. Havoc whistled and tweaked his cigarette.

"Can you **fly**!" Alphonse asked, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Dunno…." Edward sat down on the couch, folding up his wings. "Bet I could!"

"No. Flying." Hawkeye said sternly, glaring at Ed.

"You could be seen, FullMetal," Mustang waved a hand for no apparent reason and continued working. Ed grumbled, but lightened up at sight of the food they had brought, and attacked it at once.

**Poor Edo! Yesyes. **

**NEXT CHAPTER! ((dundundundun!)) **

**Winry will come….AND SHE'S GOING TO BE PISSED. **

**And…Maybe some other stuff.**

**BWAHAHAHA. Now you know what he looks like….Every single review I got said, "Well, what's Ed look like!" So…Ha. **

**Sango-maru: Perrrrty Edward! I could never make him ugly. Actually, its still summer vacation over here, so I really have no excuse for not updating. But I'll definitely use your idea when school starts! **

**KamauFox: I told you what he looks like! **

**NC Ace: See above. **

**The Feral Alchemist: Yes, I would!**

**Freanch-fri-freak: See above! It is short, huh:sweatdrop: Yes, Roy is a royal ASS. **


	5. Chapter 5

**OO Last time I updated this story I was on SUMMER VACATION. It's been THREE MONTHS. Holy crap. . **

"It's a big deal! This kid is constantly surrounded by Mustang and his freaking posse." The voice on the other end talked angrily, an octave higher than normal because of the bad phone connection. "Alright, alright! You don't need to yell at me!" Pause. "Yes, I know what you pay me to do!" Pause. "Yeah, I'll get Elric tonight."

"Hey, buddy, you've been on the phone for awhile. I need to call my little girl!" Lieutenant Colonel Hughes strode up to the person on the phone. The guy on the phone said bye abruptly to the person he was talking to, and walked away. Hughes muttered, grabbing the dangling phone and punching in Mustang's number.

"Hughes!" Roy greeted him loudly, making Maes hold it away from his ear and rolling his eyes at the blonde next to him.

"Jeez, Roy, don't blow my ear out!"

"I'm sick of this kid, Maes... All he does is whine!"

"Hey!" Someone yelled in the background. "You bastard Colonel!"

"And it took you long enough to get here." Roy finished, ignoring Ed's protests.

"Well, I did have to wait for Winry's train from Resembool, and then we had to get here..." Maes trailed off.

"DAMMIT ED!" Mustang roared. Hughes held the phone away from his ear again so Winry could hear the screams and a snapping noise.

"Hey...Brother? What just fell off your auto-mail...?" Winry's eyes grew black and bottomless as she heard Al from the phone. She turned and stared at a frightened Maes.

"What **exactly **did Ed do to himself?" She asked menacingly.

"Let's just find out, shall we?" Hughes hung up and led Winry towards Mustang's office, chuckling.

When they got there, however, Hughes wondered if that really was a good idea. The couch was on fire and Al was kneeling besides it, trying to draw an array while people screamed around him, Havoc and Hawkeye were yelling at Roy about something and Roy was chasing Ed around the office, snapping his fingers until he realized that Hawkeye and Havoc were yelling that Ed had dumped water on his gloves. Ed laughed loudly, toppling over and out of sight.

"EDWARD ELRIC!" Winry and Roy howled at the same time. Still in unison, they stomped up to the vertically challenged alchemist, screaming random obscenities. The only difference was that Hughes, Havoc, and Hawkeye--with their combined effort--managed to hold back the Flame Alchemist, but no one could hold Winry back. Ed cowered, scrambling under Mustang's desk to hide from her.

"Oh, no you don't," Winry growled, pulling on his arm. Ed yelped with pain, wrenching the arm away from her and cradling it with his other one. Although it had been a week since the experiment, he was still sore. Winry's eyes grew blankish, and she lowered the wrench she was holding up. With a start, she realized that Ed looked different since the last time he'd seen her. His arm and legs looked deformed; the arm being smaller and the leg being bigger, and his eyes were huge and wide, even though, of course, they do that when she normally approaches him with a wrench.

"Ed?" She backed down, away from the desk to give him ample room to crawl out of. "What exactly did you do to yourself? They just told me you had broken your auto-mail..."

"Er...Well..." Ed rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I might have gotten in the middle of a transmutation..."

"You TRANSMUTED YOURSELF!"

"Not really! Wait... Well, yeah..." Edward braced himself for Winry's next attack and caught a glimpse of everyone just staring at them. "You could help me!" He called helplessly before Winry's sheer anger forced him to run, therefore tripping on his too-small auto-mail.

Hawkeye and Maes snapped into action, holding Winry back while Ed looked himself into the bathroom, and from the sounds of it, trying to escape out the window.

"It's a third story window, dumbass..." Mustang wheezed, bent over from laughing.

**--an hour later-- **

Ed glared at Roy and Jean from where he lay on the couch, his auto-mail arm hanging over the side for Winry to examine. "I hate you..." He pouted childishly.

"I love you too, Ed." Havoc and Mustang howled with laughter at the sour look on the alchemist's face when he heard that. Riza tutted and watched Winry work.

"I still don't get it, Ed, your auto-mail is completely inadequate now... I'll have to make new ones." She said, her voice muffled from her looking in her suit-case of mechanical parts. "What **exactly **did you do to yourself?"

"Well... Al and I were going to transmute a bird...OW!" Winry slapped him on the head, a cross look on her face. "It wouldn't have hurt it!" Ed protested.

"Anyway..." Winry ignored him.

"Anyway, we were going to transmute this thing, but the idiot bird walked off the transmutation circle right after we activated it, so I had to go get the damn bird back into it, and I got transmuted into the... Bird..." Winry stared at him blankly again.

"You're a bird?"

"No!"

"Brother..."

"Well, kinda." Edward brightened up some. "I have wings!"

**--after Winry wakes up--**

"Sorry about that," Ed grinned nervously. "Didn't think you'd freaking faint..."

"Well, you have wings for crying out loud!" Winry paused. "D'you think I could see them?" Here Ed hesitated. It still hurt to open them fully... But, hey, the more Winry passes out, the longer before she hits him again.

"Sure." Ed grinned. He'd be the last to admit it, but he loved attention... Not as much as the Colonel, however.

Even Havoc shut up when Ed took off his jacket and let his wings out. It really was a sight to see; this blonde kid with a wingspan longer than he is tall. Ed flapped his wings experimentally. Sure, it hurt, but the effect was amazing. The two girls and Al gasped, and Roy and Jean blinked more than they normally would have.

"Gee, Ed, I'll have to see the Fuhrer about changing your military nickname to something wind related. Surely you could do a lot of alchemic attacks with all that wind you can make from your wings." Mustang kidded. Edward grinned.

"No, Mustang, you should have the wind nickname. Fire grows bigger with wind, and after all, your head's full of it."

"Shrimp..." Mustang muttered angrily.

"We're not going to tell the Fuhrer anything!"

"Are you saying you're going to lie to the leader of our country, Hawkeye?"

"I'm saying I don't want Ed to be hauled off to a lab." Their argument stopped, however, when they realized that Winry and Ed were screaming at each other again.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT ME TO 'HURRY UP'!"

"I MEAN I'M A BUSY PERSON AND I CAN'T BE WAITING ON YOU TO WORK ON A BUNCH OF DIFFERENT AUTO-MAIL CRAP THAT I WON'T EVEN NOTICE!"

"WELL, DO YOU WANT IT TO FALL APART!"

"THAT DEPENDS, DO YOU WANT TO GET PAID!"

"SHUT UP!" Al screamed. Everyone turned to stare at him, dumbfounded. "You won't be going anywhere anyway, Ed!"

"He's right, you know." Hawkeye agreed. "You're stuck here."

"Until what!"

"Until..." Mustang and Hawkeye exchanged glances quickly. When **would** Ed ever be able to go free again?

** Sucky chapter. WOOOOOOOO. **

**I'm writing an original story loosely based off of FMA, and there's a character named Jake... I kept wanting to type "Jake" instead of "Jean." O.O Speaking of which, I'm very behind on that too... Runrunrun... **

**I'm too lazy to look up reviews, but thank you so much, all the nice people that started reading at the first chapter, and the three? two? people that have just started reading. Avian!Ed plushies for you all! **


End file.
